


Slip of the tongue

by girlwthesoftsound



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwthesoftsound/pseuds/girlwthesoftsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty talks about things he shouldn't in an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and the characters aren't mine, this is fake.

"You did it in your video, but would you make out with Harry Styles in real life if you got the chance?" Matty knew the question was coming and had even prepared a well thought response that easily avoided the question, but of course things never went how Matty planned them in his head, no matter how carefully, his mouth was his worst enemy.  
"Probably not, on the account of being straight" why did he say that? They didn't ask about his sexuality, why did he have to say he was straight? "I mean, I have kissed boys, but" also irrelevant, this wasn't what he had planned at all.  
"He's quite good looking"  
"He is very good looking..." Matty corrected without meaning to, the comment from the interviewer caught him off guard, and it's not like it was an insult and he needed to correct her, but it spilled out of his lips without permission. He tried to change the subject "I don't...I can't imagine the context where it would work" that was almost as big of a lie as him saying he was straight, what was happening in this interview? He had planned, when they bring up Harry play it casual and cool, but apparently Matty was neither of those things.  
-  
Matty leaned against the cool wall of the elevator that was taking him up to his hotel room, trying to figure out what exactly happened in the interview that made his mouth go rogue like that. There was a dinging sound as he reached his floor and he pushed off the wall and exited, heading down the hallway to his room. Unlocking and pushing through the door, he immediately hung his jacket up before heading to the bedroom "I completely fucked it" he said as he collapsed on the bed face down. He felt an arm moved around his waist and pull him close, and let out a small sigh, still upset about the interview but already starting to feel better.  
"What happened, babe?" Harry asked softly, starting to play with Matty's curls gently.  
"They asked about you and it's like I went completely mental" Matty said, tilting his head back a bit into Harry's hand, liking the feeling of the long fingers playing with his hair. He always knew how to make Matty feel calm in a matter of seconds, it was so impressive. "I said I was straight, even though they didn't say a word about my sexuality, said I've kissed boys, called you very good looking-"  
"Well see, at least you told the truth somewhere" Matty didn't have to turn around to know that that deep dimple was showing up on Harry's face just then.  
"I also said I couldn't imagine the context in which we would kiss" he said, rolling his eyes as he remembered what an ass he made of himself at this interview, although not many people would know he was being an ass. It was things like this that reminded Matty how abnormal their relationship was, how much he couldn't do for Harry because they had to be secret, how unfair it was. As far as the public knew, they were barely even mates, let alone in a long term relationship, and it drove Matty mad. He couldn't walk down the street hand in hand with his boyfriend, he couldn't have a pint with him down at the pub and be his normal affectionate self, he couldn't even take him on a date. But he didn't like thinking about this stuff or even bringing it up because it always made Harry feel guilty, so he stifled it and pushed it aside and tried to be the good happy boyfriend Harry saw him as, even if Matty didn't always feel as though he filled the role well.  
"You can't, can you?" Harry said, a bit amused "I'm not doing a very good job then, am I?" his hand detangled from the others curls and reached around the take his chin and pull his face back towards his, a bit of an awkward angle. "How about this context?" he asked, kissing him gently, his other hand moving down over Matty's stomach and caressing it gently. Matty smiled against Harry's lips and returned the kiss, turning his body so he was facing the younger man now.  
"Hmm, maybe, what are some other instances?" he asked, a small smirk on his face "I'm still having trouble imagining". Harry rolled his eyes and moved his lips down to Matty's neck, kissing there gently, working his shirt as he did so. Once it was as far up as possible Harry pulled it off of him, then he moved his lips down to his boyfriends chest, leaving soft kisses all over the skin there, nipping at it occasionally. "It's getting a little easier, but I could still use some help" Matty said softly, his fingers pushing through the soft brown curls and scratching gently at his scalp.  
"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, looking up at him and licking a line down Matty's torso, stopping at the waistband of his jeans before leaving a small kiss there and sitting up. "If you can't imagine after all of that, then I don't know what to do, Healy" Harry said, shrugging and getting up from the bed, heading out to the living room. Matty pouted at the sudden absence of Harry, and stayed on the bed for a moment before getting up and following Harry out, finding him standing with the room service menu. "Let's order some lunch, yeah?" he suggested, with an innocent smile that if Matty didn't know him, he would think was genuine. But Harry knew what he had done.  
"Yeah, alright" Matty said, grabbing the menu from Harry and scanning it "A couple burgers?" he suggested, watching Harry nod as he picked the phone up and dialed room service, ordering their lunch and hanging up. Once he was done he set the menu down and walked over to Harry, who was now sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine "I'm not buying this innocent act" Matty remarked, looking down at him, watching Harry's eyebrows go up from behind the magazine.  
"Act?" he questioned, giving Matty that innocent smile again.  
"Babe...please" Matty whined, his pants had been uncomfortable since Harry had started to kiss him earlier and it was almost getting unbearable now.  
"Think you can come before room service gets here?" Harry asked, setting his magazine down and starting in on Matty's jeans.  
"Is that a challenge?" Matty asked, pulling Harry up from the couch and moving them over by the counter, pushing Harry's shoulder gently so he moved down to his knees and pushing jeans down his thighs, finally freeing his cock from the denim. Harry wrapped his hand around the base of it and put his mouth on the tip, teasing it a bit before taking him further in. Matty let out a low groan, and braces himself against the counter, letting Harry get comfortable and used to him. After the other man moved his mouth up and down his length a few times, Matty started to thrust into his mouth, starting gentle and slow at first, until Harry grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled him forward, encouraging him go more. So Matty went for it, thrusting harder and faster into Harry's mouth, while gripping the counter tight to keep himself steady. "Fuck, babe" he moaned out, as Harry swallowed around him and hummed against his skin, letting him fuck his mouth as hard as he could, wanting him to come quick. Harry reached up and ran his nails carefully down the small of Matty's back and, what would be a smirk if his mouth wasn't full, spread across his mouth at the others reaction to the feeling. So he kept doing, making sounds and scratching and letting Matty absolutely lose himself in what they were doing, figuring he needed it after the stressful interview. It wasn't long until one of Matty's hand reached down to pushing through Harry's hair and grab a handful "Babe, I'm close" he said, his eyes closing and his head falling back as his hips started to move faster, holding Harry's head in place by his hair. When he came he let out a loud moan, his hips stopping but both his hands keeping him steady, one on the counter and the other still in his boyfriends beautiful hair. Once he was done, he kneeled down in front of Harry and fixed his hair for him, kissing him gently on the lips before he heard a knock on the door, causing him to quickly tuck himself back into his jeans and help Harry back up, who ran into the bedroom to hide. Matty walked to the door, flipping his hair to one side and answering it, letting the person bring in the tray, and handing them a wad of bills before thanking them and closing the door.  
"All clear, babes" Matty called out, starting to bring the food over to the table, setting it out and sitting down just as Harry appeared back out in the living area "I'll get you after we eat, yeah?" Matty said, looking up at him with a small smile, watching Harry shrug and then nod before sitting down to his burger.  
"This looks good" Harry remarked, his voice a bit hoarse, reaching across and stealing one of Matty's chips, and smiling at the look Matty gave him.  
"You have the same chips, why do you have to steal mine?" he asked, his mouth full of burger and glaring playfully at him, watching Harry shrug and steal another one, swatting his hand as he pulled it away.  
"I deserve whichever chips I want, I'm the one eating with a boner" Harry said, taking a bite of his burger and sitting back in his chair.  
"Are you calling me a boner? That wasn't very nice" Matty exclaimed, letting out a loud laugh when Harry kicked him under the table.  
"You know very well what I meant, tosser" Harry said, rolling his eyes and going in on his own chips, but still looking over at Matty while he ate, smiling softly. He could watch him do anything and it would be interesting. Harry was constantly reminded every day why he was in love with him, even if their relationship wasn't the most conventional, and he knew it upset Matty all that they couldn't do. But the fact that he went forward with them anyway, the fact that Matty gave them a chance, always confirmed for Harry that he was making the right choice. There was no one else in the world who would be a better match for him.


End file.
